wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Loa
The trolls draw power for their voodoo magics by performing rituals and invoking the Primal Gods, Old Gods, forest spirits, and ancestral spirits: their Loa spirits and gods. Loa spirits are more powerful than the elementals, but not as powerful as gods. Supposedly, these spirits are mighty entities that grant the faithful extraordinary powers. By calling upon these voodoo spirits, the shadow hunter gains special blessings with which he can combat darkness and help those in need. The abilities granted vary according to the Loa the shadow hunter calls upon. Almost any being who has died and transcended death can be worshiped as a Loa, including Forsaken shadow ascendants. The shadow hunters' faith and communion with the Loa gods grants them shadow and healing magic, and other abilities. Shadow Hunters learn magic that hinders enemies and aids allies, gaining a unique mix of spells that delve into the more occult aspects of the Loa. The five high priests in Zul'Gurub each have a corresponding Primal God. High Priestess Mar'li worships Shadra, High Priest Thekal worships Shirvallah, High Priestess Arlokk worships Bethekk, High Priestess Jeklik worships Hir'eek and High Priest Venoxis worships Hethiss. The three high prophets in Gundrak each have a corresponding Primal God. Gal'darah worships Akali, Moorabi worships Mam'toth and Slad'ran worships Sseratus. The troll pantheon (The Loa gods) All trolls worship a pantheon of primal forces; a sacred animal represents each aspect of the pantheon. Gurubashi Loas * Hakkar, Blood God, and his avatar. * Shadra, the Spider. * Shirvallah, the Tiger. * Bethekk, the Panther. * Hir'eek, the Bat. * Hethiss, the Snake. Sandfury Loas * Kimbul, God of Tigers, Lord of beasts, King of Cats, the Prey's Doom. * Mueh'zala, God of Death, Father of Sleep, Son of Time, the Night's Friend. Amani Gods The trolls of Zul'Aman worship primal beings they call the Forest Gods. * Ula-tek, Goddess of Serpents. * Nalorakk, the Bear. * Akil'zon, the Eagle. * Jan'alai, the Dragonhawk. * Halazzi, the Lynx. Drakkari Loas * Sseratus, the Serpent. * Har'koa, the Snow leopard. * Rhunok, the Arctic Bear. * Quetz'lun, the Wind serpent. * Mam'toth, the Mammoth. * Akali, the Rhino. Zandalar Loas * Zanza, worshiped by the Zandalar Tribe. Shadowhunter Loas * Legba, Loa of Speed. * Lukou, Loa of Healing and Respite. * Ogoun, Loa of War. * Dambala, Loa of serpents and treachery. * Samedi, Loa of the cemeteries and the restful sleep of the dead. * Shango, Controller of the Realm of Storms. Drakkari Gods * Zim'Abwa * Zim'Rhuk, the Wise One. * Zim'Torga, the Mother of Prosperity. Worshipped as Loas * Shadow ascendants. Servitors of the Loas High prophets * Gal'darah, high prophet of Akali. * Moorabi, high prophet of Mam'toth. * Slad'ran, high prophet of Sseratus. High priests * Arlokk, high priestess of Bethekk. * Hawinni, high priest of Quetz'lun. * Jeklik, high priestess of Hir'eek. * Mar'li, high priestess of Shadra. * Mu'funu, high priest of Quetz'lun. * Thekal, high priest of Shirvallah. * Tua-Tua, high priestess of Quetz'lun. * Venoxis, high priest of Hethiss. Inspiration The names of the Loa gods are inspired by the true Haitian Vodoun Lwa. Some of their attributes are correct also, but others are pure creative license. Sources Category:Eternals Category:Loa Category:Religions